<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Henry might need therapy by aleksa_grey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618212">Henry might need therapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksa_grey/pseuds/aleksa_grey'>aleksa_grey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles because why not [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Drabble, Emma is gaming, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Living Together, No Captain Hook | Killian Jones Or Robin Hood, POV Henry, Regina Mills is not impressed, Swan Queen - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksa_grey/pseuds/aleksa_grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Prompt challenge from @katie-girl-2 over on Tumblr</p><p>#20<br/>“You’re on level 176.” -<br/>“Can you judge me harder?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles because why not [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Henry might need therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry had just arrived home to hear his mom and Emma arguing again. The two women were always at each other’s throat about something or the other. When it wasn’t town affairs, it was Snow White or how he was doing in school or Emma’s car that his mom absolutely abhorred. As he took his shoes off by the door he heard today’s argument and shook his head.</p><p>“You’re on level 176!” his mom asked disbelievingly. He could imagine the vein in her forehead on high alert and her disapproving glare cutting into Emma.</p><p>“Can you judge me harder?” he heard Emma ask and he knew that response wasn’t going to bode well for either of them, and so he hurriedly entered the living room in order to make himself known.</p><p>“I’m home!” he practically shouted as he walked in on his mom burning holes into Emma’s head. Ever since Emma had moved in they argued more, but anytime Emma asked if she should leave, his mom always got a sad puppy look on her face. He might be twelve, but he wasn’t stupid. They were practically married. They were just stupid.</p><p>“I’m going to go do my homework,” he said before even being acknowledged and dashed off quickly towards the stairs. He knew when his presence wouldn’t help. They’d have to sort this one out themselves. Adults were weird. </p><p>Halfway up the stairs, he heard Emma say that if his mom wasn’t holding out to punish her for not leaving Snow locked in a cell overnight then maybe she’d put her fingers to better use. And yes, Henry knew exactly what that meant and so he continued up the stairs and texted Archie to book an appointment for the next day. No matter how much he loved both his mothers, he didn’t need that image in his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If want me to do a prompt, tell me in the comments or hmu on Tumblr @aleksagrey93</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>